I love you, damn it!
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have been in a relationship for a year now, but no one knows about it, not even Shinra and Celty. Izaya wants their relationship to stay a secret because he's afraid of what would happen to them if they came out in public, and Shizuo respects that. But, after so long of having to continuously fight for the public, Shizuo snaps, not being able to do it any longer.


**Title-** I love you, damn it!

**Pairing- **Shizaya

**Words- **1,427

**Warnings- **Oocness, and Yaoi~

**Summary-** Shizuo and Izaya have been in a relationship for a year now, but no one knows about it, not even Shinra and Celty. Izaya wants their relationship to stay a secret because he's afraid of what would happen to them if they came out in public, and Shizuo respects that. But, after so long of having to continuously fight for the public, Shizuo snaps, not being able to do it any longer.

* * *

Shizuo smiled softly as he looked at his lover, who was sleeping next to him. Izaya had spent the night again, though, if there wasn't a night he was over, Shizuo would start to worry.

You see, Izaya and he had gotten into a relationship exactly one year ago. They confessed their feelings of undying love and they lived happily ever after. Or so Izaya would like to think. Because, well, Izaya had wanted to keep their relationship a secret, to even Shinra and Celty, because he was afraid of what would happen if they came out.

And Shizuo had been absolutely fine with it, until recently. Of course, Shizuo still respected what Izaya wanted and he tried to keep his thoughts to himself.

But, lately, he hadn't been doing so well with that.

He wanted to stop the fights that happened in public… even though that had been a big part of what they had been doing before their relationship and they didn't want anyone becoming suspicious.

But each time he picked up a stop sign to throw at his beloved flea, he felt less and less like he wanted to throw it and more that he wanted to grab the flea and kiss the living hell out of him.

And he was getting sick and tired and pissed off, because he couldn't stand hurting Izaya anymore and each accidental mark drove him closer and closer to the point of breaking.

Shizuo hadn't even realized that his smile turned to a frown, as he pet Izaya's hair, and he also didn't notice Izaya beginning to wake.

"Shizu-chan…?" Izaya muttered, tiredly, and he leaned into the other's touch with a small smile. He opened his bright red eyes and he looked up at his lover, who seemed to be lost in thought. And he frowned in worry when he saw Shizuo's frown. "Shizuo," he started and Shizuo seemed to snap from his thoughts when he realized Izaya was awake and his frown was soon gone, replaced by a smile, "are you alright?" Izaya asked, moving one hand to the other's cheek and Shizuo chuckled, burying his thoughts as he kissed Izaya's palm.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Izaya couldn't help but smile when he saw the other and he sighed softly, shaking his head. He wanted to snuggle back up to Shizuo and just lay there for the rest of the day, but he knew he couldn't, and once glance at the clock behind Shizuo told him he was right.

"As much as I would love to stay here in bed with you, Shizu-chan, I have to go now." He murmured and almost immediately, the frown was back on Shizuo's face as the raven started to get up and get dressed.

Shizuo looked back at the clock and he sighed, sitting up. "Why can't you stay for just a little longer? The sun isn't even up." Shizuo argued and Izaya frowned, turning back to Shizuo.

"If I don't leave now, Shizuo, there's a greater chance someone will-" Shizuo cut him off with a small undignified huff, and he flopped back down onto the bed.

"Someone will see you… yeah, I get it… just, get out of here before you're caught." Shizuo mumbled and Izaya's frown deepened, but he shook his head and left the room, knowing that nothing could be done when his lover got like that.

Izaya was starting to think, that maybe this was all too much for Shizuo.

Shizuo sighed and rolled over in the bed, staring at the clock with a small glare. "Damn it… why can't he ever just stay…? Who the fuck cares if someone sees him when he leaves?" He groaned and turned back over before deciding to get a few more hours of sleep before going into work with Tom.

* * *

Shizuo muttered bitterly to his self as he walked through Ikebukuro with Tom. They'd been through so many people who owed Tom, and every single one of them thought it was a good day to not have the money and make excuses, pissing Shizuo off even more.

And to make matters worse, Izaya had tried to pick fights with him twice today. He ignored the other both times and tried to keep walking.

"Shizu-chan!" And speak of the devil… Izaya shouted to him from across the street, looking a bit more than peeved. Shizuo barely stopped walking and he turned his head away. "Ne, has the monster of Ikebukuro finally given up?" He heard Izaya taunt and he barely tensed. That just pissed Izaya off even more, seeing how no one ignored the Great Izaya Orihara. "Oi! Brute! I'm talking to you!" By now, most of the civilians had stopped to watch the debacle.

They were curious. There was no fighting, no throwing of machines or signs, no shouting from Shizuo, and well… nothing but Izaya trying to get the monsters attention. Shizuo growled lightly and stopped walking, turning his head to stare at Izaya. "Go home, flea." He barked, stiff and he turned his head away.

"So the monster has given up!" Izaya shouted, trying to get a response from Shizuo, but he didn't succeed. He growled and grabbed out one of his flick blades, throwing it at Shizuo, but the monster simply sidestepped it. It was amazing what one could do when their head was clear and they were calm and not raging about like a true monster.

"Go home." Shizuo repeated, sighing. "I'm done fighting with you." As he said this, the people gathered around gasped and muttered, whispering to one another. Why wasn't Shizuo fighting back?

Izaya narrowed his red eyes and crossed the street, getting face to face with Shizuo. "You're done fighting with me, ne? Says who? You, a brutish monster who can't control his strength and temper? Ha! You make me laugh!" Izaya sneered, losing his cool. _Fight me, damn it! Don't do this! Please, don't do this, Shizuo!_ Izaya thought, looking into Shizuo's mocha eyes, searching for what was wrong, but all he saw was love, pain, and exhaustion. "What's wrong, ne? Surely a monster like you can't be tired of a little game?"

Shizuo made a small noise and grabbed Izaya's wrist as the other raised another flick blade. "Stop it, Izaya." He muttered softly. "I… I won't fight you anymore. No matter what you say." He said calmly and Izaya's eyes almost widened before they narrowed and he tried wrenching his hand from the others grip.

"Why the fuck not!?" He seethed. "That's what you're supposed to do! Isn't it!? The monster is supposed to fight the flea! That's how it's always been!" Izaya shouted, closing his eyes tightly and Shizuo felt bad, but he knew he couldn't do it anymore.

He knew this was either the end of their relationship or the beginning… hopefully it wasn't the end. _It's all or nothing…_ Shizuo thought before bringing Izaya forward and he crashed his lips to the others. _Izaya…_

Izaya all but froze, eyes wide in shock and confusion and fear. _What is he doing!?_ He tried to struggle, but Shizuo kept him in place, and after just a few more heartbeats, Izaya melted and he parted his lips, allowing Shizuo to deepen the kiss. _Shizuo…_

After a minute of this, they parted and Shizuo closed his eyes tightly, growling slightly. "I love you, damn it! And I won't fight you anymore, even if it's only pretend! I can't stand the thought of hurting you, even if by accident. I can't do it… I won't… and you can't make me…" He hesitantly let go of Izaya, hoping the other wouldn't run. "Please… Izaya… don't make me do this anymore…" he pleaded and he opened his eyes, staring into wide crimson ones.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for Izaya to respond.

Finally, Izaya responded, tearing up and he brought a hand up and slapped Shizuo. "You idiot!" He snapped and Shizuo frowned, eyes a little wide.

"W-what…?" Immediately, though, he had an armful of Izaya who clung to him. "Izaya…?"

"I hate you… Shizuo…" Izaya muttered and Shizuo let out a breathy chuckle, hugging Izaya to him, kissing his head.

"I love you, too, Izaya." He murmured softly, ignoring the people as they either chatted happily, grumbled in annoyance, or simply just ignored them. Many though, were relieved that no more fights were going to take place in their beloved town.

The monster was just happy to have his beloved flea in his arms again.

* * *

Like? Let me know in a review~!

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
